The Incredible Spider–Man
by BladeBrave04
Summary: Calvin Marek had a pretty normal life until a freak accident with a radioactive spider turned him into a super hero, but it's in a time where heroes are illegal. Will he help stand up for what is right even when others do not want him to? OcxViolet, BobxHelen, OCxGwen Stacy,


Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating been busy, but now I'm doing a story of my favorite Marvel Hero: Spider–Man with the Incredibles! Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1: Along comes a Spider

Metroville, a city known to house Superheroes called Supers defending the city. There were many Super such as Mr. Incredible the hero who is known for his Super Strength, Elastigirl the female heroine whose super power is elastic and dexterous, and Frozone the hero who has the power of ice. However, 15 years ago, the public opinion turned against the Supers due to collateral damage while the Supers were doing crime–fighting. After several lawsuits, the government initiates the Superhero Relocation Program, which gives the Supers amnesty in exchange the Supers were forced to never do any Superhero work and adhere their secret identity. However, the Superhero law has done a lot bad then good, crime rate has gone up after the Supers went into hiding. But one day a new hero will rise who will people see as either a hero or vigilante.

The young man has short black hair and green eyes, this boy is Calvin Franklin Marek. He soon got up stretching his arms out trying to him fulling awake. Suddenly the lights turned on and Calvin got hit by a pillow in the face as a voice said, "Rise and shine, Calvin."

Calvin look over at the one who hit him with the pillow. It was a man with brown hair and grey eyes and is actually 28 years old. He had a much stronger build to him then Calvin. He wore a grey sweater shirt with black sweater pants with white shoes. This is Scott Marek, Calvin's Uncle. He let out a smirk as he said, "Come on, Cal. It's time to get up."

Calvin smile as he said, "Right, thanks, Uncle Scout but I'm already awake."

Scott smile playfully walking down sitting onto Calvin's bed as he said, "I know just wanted to have a little fun." He then grabs Calvin in a headlock and gives him a noggin mercilessly.

As Calvin said, "Okay, okay, I give, give!"

Scott just smile letting go of his hair as he said, "Okay, get change, your mother is making breakfast." He got up from the bed and left the room.

Calvin just smiled as he look around his room which is 20 feet long with a closest it has a desk which has sets of papers that was a mess which was possibly his homework and a chemistry kit that he had gotten from his parents on his 12th Birthday, next to his room is a night stand which has an alarm clock with a picture right next to it and has his own bathroom and a shower and a sink.

Calvin went into the bathroom took a good shower coming and got to the closet now wearing a red shirt under a grey jacket with blue jeans and black and white shoes. Calvin soon brush his teeth and grabs the knob to the door and turned it. He pushed the door open, leading him into the hallways of the second floor of his house, which he had always recognized for years, with its dark red walls, and carpet covered floor, with his room being across from his parents' room and his uncle's room, with the stairs leading down into the living room in the center left of the hallway then he headed downstairs making his way down the stairs smelling food. He walked down the hallway next to the stairs before he reached the kitchen.

He saw his mother, Zoey Marek, she has long black hair with green eyes wearing grey sleeping robe. As Calvin said, "Morning, mom."

Zoey turn to Calvin as she said, "Morning Calvin." As she asks, "Did you sleep alright."

As Calvin said, "Yup, slept great." He then notices a man at the table who is the same height as Scott with black hair and brown eyes wearing a white nice shirt with black pants and brown shoes. This is Walter Marek, Calvin's Father and Scott's younger brother. Next to him is Scott who sat next to him.

As Calvin said, "Hey, dad."

As Walter said, "Hey champ." As he asks, "Ready for the trip to OSCORP today."

Calvin smiled as he said, "Excited, I'm so looking forward for it."

As Zoey said, "That's sounds good, so you need to eat to get ready since breakfast is ready," She sets plates filled with bacon, scramble eggs, a side of toast and sausage for each other them.

Walter and Scott already began eating theirs.

Calvin got to his spot and began eating his food. Soon enough everyone was enjoying breakfast together. Walter, Zoey, Scott and Calvin. Scott had a wife Lisa, but she passed away when Calvin was 8.

Calvin finish his apple juice and set his glass and plate into the sink then walk off grabbing his backpack as he said, "I'm off."

As Scott said, "Good luck, champ."

Calvin smiled nodding and headed out the door and walked down the driveway of his house straight to the bus stop which was a metal pole that was jabbed into the ground on the other side of the street, waiting for the bus to come. He looked at his house, which stood two stories high, in the middle of a small grassy plain, and with boards covering the exterior of the house. His family lived outside of Metroville.

A noise coming down the street was heard, and he looked to see the bus coming down the street towards the stop. The two doors slid open as Calvin walked up the stairs as he walked up the stairs and saw a girl around his ages has long, dark hair covering half of her face; with two dark blue eyes she wore a long navy blue sweater shirt, with dark blue jeans and white shoes. This is Violet Parr, a girl at his school, she lived in the suburban neighborhood. Calvin has a crush on her since she and her family moved here.

He then heard a voice saying "Hey, Cal! Over here!"

Calvin look up to see an African American/Puerto Rican young man with black hair, and brown eyes. He is wearing a red jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. This is Miles Morales, one of Calvin's best friends. As Miles said, "Save a seat for ya, man."

Calvin smiled walking up sitting next to Miles. The bus soon drove off as Calvin said, "Wonder what OSCOPP has there."

As Miles said, "Geez Cal, you sound like a kid in the candy store."

As Calvin said, "Miles, you know Science is my thing."

As Miles said, "Along with Math and anything else that is nerdy."

Calvin smiled as he said, "You do the same stuff as me so you're just as much as a nerd as I am." He and Miles laugh fist bumping.

Then a voice said, "Hey, we're just as nerds as you two are."

Calvin look behind to see a girl with blonde hair that reach to her shoulders that has a pink headband with blue eyes. She wears a white short sleeve jacket with a pink t–shirt with orange stripes underneath, green jeans and black shoes. This is Gwen Stacy, one of Calvin's best friends.

Next to her is a Puerto Rican/Mexican girl with brown eyes and brown long hair. She wore a blue shirt with a sky blue star on it wearing blue jeans and brown shoes. This is Anya Corazon, the last of Calvin's best friends. As Anya said, "Yeah, together we're a bunch of nerds."

As Miles said, "You got a point there, Anya."

They notice Calvin is looking at Violet, as Gwen said, "Cal, you looking at Violet Parr? We all know you have a crush on her."

As Anya said, "I heard from Kari that she has a crush on Tony Rydinger."

Calvin just sigh at that; the bus pulls up in front of the labs and all the students step out. Calvin climbs out of the bus a foot sticks out and trips him making him fall to the ground. Calvin looks up to see the one who trip, it's a young man around his age with dirty blonde hair, grey eyes wearing a green jacket under a black shirt with blue jeans and grey shoes. This is Roland Higgins. As Roland asks smirking "Hey, Calvin, had a nice trip?"

Most of the students laugh at Calvin.

As Calvin said sarcastically picking himself up "Ugh, yeah Roland it was a blast."

Miles walk up to Calvin as he asks, "You alright, Cal?"

As Calvin said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

As Gwen said, "Come on, let's go." Calvin look at OSCORP lab in front of him.

As Gwen asks, "Pretty Amazing, isn't it?"

As Calvin said smiling "Yeah it is."

They soon walk into the lab and standing in front of them is a man with dark hair with the top part bald wearing lab coat as he said, "Hello students my name is Doctor Otto Octavius and welcome to OSCORP."

As Anya asks, "Calvin isn't he one of your ideals?"

As Calvin said, "His research in the Atomic fields is incredible."

As Doctor Octavius said, "Now follow me as I show you some of our greatest accomplishments. I want all of you to find a partner and stay together. I don't want anyone getting separated."

Calvin looks to Gwen only to see she had paired with Anya. As he asks, "Hey Miles want to…" He when he saw Miles had paired up with someone as well. As he said, "Aw man."

Calvin looks around for anyone who didn't have a partner when he noticed Violet standing behind everyone. Calvin walk over to her as he said holding out a hand for her "Hey, I'm, uh, Calvin."

As Violet said moving her hair over her eyes "Uh my name's Violet."

As Calvin asks, "Listen I was wondering…do you have a partner for the trip inside?"

As Violet said, "N–Not really."

As Calvin asks, "Well uh want to team up with me?"

As Violet said, "I guess so." The two of them walked in with all the other groups.

The tour was so exciting! Calvin grinned as he saw all kinds of inventions that could further improve the lives of humans. Medical research that could lead to was like a dream come true for the teen then the tour came to a Spiders exhibits. They saw 15 containers with webs inside of them, Calvin took a look at one of the containers which contain a spider who is red and blue with its red eyes.

As Doctor Octavius said, "And these are some spiders we are working on. Now don't worry they are secure in their containers so there is no need to fear about them. These Spiders are genetically modified Spiders. We have managed to cross the DNA featuring only the best parts of Spiders as well as some radioactive devices we managed to create these 15 Super Spiders."

Gwen notice that one of the 15 containers of the Spider where the spider is missing, as she said, "Uh, Doctor Octavius, there's only 14 spiders in here."

As Doctor Octavius asks, "I beg your pardon?"

As Gwen said, "One's missing."

Doctor Octavius took and look and saw that one is missing as he said, "Hmm well I guess that one is with the research team." As he said, "If you'll all follow me I'll show you our next exhibit."

Unknown to anyone, above them the missing spider is in its web looking at the group as they walk to the next room. The Spider laid its eyes on Calvin who was with Violet.

As Calvin said, "Isn't this place amazing? It's so cool how much scientific breakthroughs this company is working on."

As Violet said, "I know. You like science, don't you?"

As Calvin said, "I love it. My parents got me a set of chemistry sets. Since I'm their only child."

As Violet said, "You're a lucky to be an only child, I have a little brother and a baby brother."

As Calvin said, "Well there's also my Uncle who lives with us?"

As Violet asks, "Really? Your Uncle lives with you and your parents? Does he have a wife?"

Calvin gain a sad look as he said, "He did, but she passed away, a long time ago."

Violet look at Calvin as she said, "I'm sorry to hear that." As Calvin said, "It's okay."

The Spider spins a web and lowers itself down towards Calvin and lands on his hand. It reared back with its pinchers, before plunging down on it releasing just small amounts of venom. Calvin let out a yelped in pain as he shook his right hand watching the red and blue spider fall to the floor before it crawled under the table. Calvin look at where the spider was before looking at the small bite mark on his hand.

Violet look at him as she asks, "Hey, are you okay?"

Calvin look at her as he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on let's catch up to the others."

Calvin and Violet left to catch up with the others.

After the trip, Calvin and the others were outside the school ready to go home, Miles, Gwen and Anya notice that Calvin hasn't been feeling after leaving the OSCOPP lab, as Anya asks, "Cal, are you alright?"

As Calvin said, "Not really."

Gwen put her hand on Calvin's forehead to see if he was running some sort of fever as she said, "You feel like you have some sort of fever."

As Miles said, "That's weird you were just fined after we left the lab."

As Calvin said, "I don't know guys but I'm gonna walk home maybe a little walk will help me."

As Gwen said, "Okay but be careful."

Calvin continue walking down the road thinking about the spider bite while the light turns green. He was so deep in these thoughts that he didn't notice a car that was coming towards him saw him honking his horn.

Calvin as still walking away when he felt the urge that he needs to jump out of the way, which he did before the car hit him. He stood there on the wall and when he looks down to see he was sticking to the wall, as he said, "What the heck?" He tried to pull it off he felt his hand sticking to the wall.

He moves his other hand up to the wall and then lifts his other as if to climb until he was 20 feet above the ground as he said, "I'm sticking and climbing on the wall like a human size spider." He went onto the roof as he asks, "But how did this happen?" But then it hit him as he said, "The Spider! Of course, is was the missing genetically modified radioactive spider that escaped. When that spider bit me it must have changed me." He then smiled as he said, "This is amazing!"

Calvin had soon gone to an abandoned warehouse to practice his new found powers. He could crawl along any surface whether it be on a wall or even the ceiling. He found that he could lift larger, heavier objects like nothing. Case in point when he had lifted up an old broken piece of a forklift, not to mention that he can be comfortable in any position he is in. Whether he's crouched down on a beam or hanging upside down on the ceiling. He didn't seem to be able to make webs but that might be a good thing. He didn't want to accidentally shoot webbing on the dinner table. He also notices got a special sense that alerts him to incoming dangers or as he called it his "Spider Sense".

The next day, Calvin was at the school in the cafeteria talking with Miles, Gwen and Anya. As Gwen said, "Man, you look better today, yesterday you look you were sick,"

As Calvin said, "I'm all better. All I needed is a good night sleep."

As Miles said, "That's great, we were really worried about you."

As Anya asks, "Don't ever do something like that again, kay?"

As Calvin said, "You got it."

Calvin saw Violet who was next to him in line as he asks, "So Vi, want to meet up later to go over our homework?"

As Violet said, "Sorry Calvin I got to babysit my little brothers. Be happy you're an only child."

As Calvin said, "I'll keep that in mind," He reached for a bowl of chili, he was about to place it on his tray, but his hands got stuck to the bowl as he said quietly "Oh come on, not now." He flings his hand off and the chili flies out of his hands right on top of Roland covering him in it.

As Calvin said, "Oops."

As Miles said, "Uh oh."

As Gwen said, "You might want to run, Cal."

Calvin looks up to see Roland glaring at him as he said backing away "Roland, it was just an accident I–I swear."

Roland got up as he said storming towards Calvin "No, when I'm done with you it'll be an accident."

As the students said chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Miles, Gwen, Anya and Violet look worried. Roland throws a punch at Calvin, Calvin's eyes widened slightly as the tingling sensation came back. Everything seemed to be going much slower than normally he saw the fist that was heading right to him.

Calvin leaned right just as the fist went past him much to his shock. He then dodges punches another fist from the left then kept dodging them with ease. He then blocks a few jabs until Calvin notice that Roland grew tired then Calvin punch Roland knocking backwards towards the table just as a teacher came in. As the Teacher said, "Marek!"

As Calvin said, "Oh man."

After school, Calvin was at home with his parents and uncle after they got a call from the teacher. As Walter said, "Calvin, why did you do that? I raised you better then to pick fighting."

As Calvin said, "Dad, I swear it wasn't my fault, Roland started it, I was just protecting myself."

As Walter said, "You sure as heck finished it."

As Calvin asks, "What was I supposed to do? Walk away?"

As Scott said, "No, Cal, you're changing. Your father and I've been where you are."

As Calvin said, "I really doubt that."

As Scott said, "Calvin, these are the years a man changes into what kind of person he's going to be for the rest of his life. Look this Roland Higgins guy he probably deserved it, but just because you can beat someone up doesn't mean you should. Remember Calvin: With Great Power comes Great Responsibility."

Calvin sighs at that as he said, "I understand."

Scott smiled as he said patting Calvin on the back "That's my boy."

Calvin soon began to walk away and then noticed the newspaper that said, "Win $500 facing the champ." This give Calvin an idea since Scott was trying to get a job to make some money, Calvin could get $500 for Scott to help Scott get back on his feet but he'll need a costume.

For the next few days, Calvin as hard at work when he got home from school. He used his chemistry set to test and create a nylon based substance that when exposed to air became strong webbing much like a spiders but it would dissolve in an hour. He tried to create a device create a device to launch this 'webbing'. He tried some trails he got shock by the device as he said, "Ow!" Then he got web stuck to his face, but after a few trails he was finished. As Calvin said, "Got it!" He held up a device that should help him traverse the city when needed, as he said, "Although it took a while, but my Web Shooters are now complete. With these, I can travel throughout the city without any trouble." He places his middle and ring finger on the pressure pad, taking aim at an empty soda can then he applied pressure. Shooting out of the nozzle was a thin, white line of webbing that struck the can. With a pull of his wrist, Calvin caught the can.

As Calvin said, "Now there's only one thing to do make my costume."

Calvin got out a sewing machine that belonged to his Aunt and manage to make himself a costume.

Calvin wore a red and blue suit with black web design on the red pieces and a red spider on the blue back with short eight legs four up and four down. The red also covers the top of the arms, hands, and firearms with it wrapping around his shoulders and neck with a belt around his waist. The legs are solid blue with the only exception being the red boots with webbing as well. The mask had the same black webs with large white lens covered by black trim lens from the lens. Calvin look at his suit as he said, "Oh yeah, this is awesome. Now for my name, I think I'll go with Spider–Man." He shot his webs at the mirror hitting dead on.

That weekend, Calvin told his parents and uncle that he was going to the library so his uncle volunteer to take him there. Pulling up to the sidewalk Scott turn to Calvin as he said, "Calvin, I really want you to think about what I said."

As Calvin said, "I got it, Uncle. With Great Power comes Great Responsibility."

Scott look serious as he said, "I'm serious Calvin sometimes I worried I don't know who you are anymore."

Calvin sigh at that knowing that his uncle is right as he said, "I'm sorry, Uncle Scott, I didn't mean to make you and my parents worry."

As Scott said, "It's okay. I'll pick you up tonight."

As Calvin said, "You got it." He got out of the car and watch as Scott drove off. Calvin walked in the opposite direction of the Library and went towards the wrestling match.

That night wrestling fans were screaming at the –Man saw the champion calling himself Crusher Hogan toss his opponent out of the ring right onto a table breaking on impact and the crowd cheering at the sight.

Spider–Man cringed at the sight as he said, "Maybe this is a bad idea." He turned around and headed towards the exit until two guards stopped him.

As one of the guards asks, "Where do you think you're going?"

As Spider–Man ask, "Uh home?"

As the guard said pointing to the stage "Oh no you don't, get over there you're up next."

Spider–Man gulp as the bell rang. As the announcer said in the wired microphone that he was holding "Now it's time for a new challenger to step into the ring. The amazing, spectacular, the ultimate! Now give it up for Spider–Man!"

Spider–Man got up onto the stage as the crowds cheered or booed at him being a scrawny teenager.

Spider–Man saw that Crusher Hogan is a tall man with bald head, grey eyes, blond mustache wearing a black tank top, tan shorts, black boots and wearing bandage around his hands. As Spider–Man said, "Sometimes I think my luck stinks."

As Crusher Hogan said, "Looks like I got you for 3 minutes!"

As Spider–Man said turning to the referee "Listen this is a mistake I want out! Please!"

Unknown to him, Crusher Hogan grabbed a chair and moved towards him. Suddenly, Spider–Man's Spider Sense went off, as he said, "Uh oh." Just as he tried to move it was too late as Spider–Man got hit in the head making him fall to the ground before getting up turning to Crusher Hogan.

As Crusher Hogan said, "I don't like picking on little guys. So, I'm gonna make this quick, kay?"

As Spider–Man said, "Oh, so we can use chairs huh?" As he said, "Then I guess webs are allowed too." Shooting webs from his wrist Spider-Man wraps it around Crusher Hogan's leg and pulls the web back causing Crusher Hogan to fall to the ground.

Spider–Man climbs onto the ropes and jumps slamming his body down on Crusher Hogan making him scream in pain.

Crusher Hogan got up throwing punches at Spider–Man who kept dodging them before Spider–Man leapt into the air grabbing Crusher Hogan by the shoulder with his webs and flipped forward sending Crusher Hogan down hard onto the floor.

Crusher Hogan groan standing up while Spider–Man walk up to him, as he brought up one hand with finger on his thumb. With a simple flick, Crusher Hogan fell like a tree. There was a stun silence for a moment before there was some cheers as the Referee said, "He's down! He's down! Winner!" He grabbed Spider–Man right wrist while he had both of his arms up in the air.

As the Announcer said, "There you go, Ladies and Gentlemen, the Winner is Spider–Man."

Walking backstage, Spider–Man was excited to get his money but instead the manager gives him a contract. As Spider–Man said, "What's this? The Ad said I get $500."

As the manager said, "Don't worry you'll get it, you'll just have to sign a contract with me."

As Spider–Man said, "Wow, wait a minute, I'm not sighing anything."

As the manager said, "Hey, sorry, but no sighing no money."

As Spider–Man said, "But that's not fair!"

As the Manager said, "Not my problem. See ya."

Spider–Man narrowed his lens before walking away in frustration. Just as he reached the elevator, he presses the button when he heard a voice saying, "That's my money!"

Spider–Man turn around and saw a man with short buzz cut hairstyle, dark eyes that were narrowed suspiciously, he also had a long thin scar that ran down his right cheek, he was at least a few inches taller than him, wearing a black leather jacket over his red shirt with black pants and brown shoes. He is also holding a handgun while his other hand held a bag of money while he kept on running.

As the manager said, "Hey, kid! Stop that guy!"

Spider–Man narrowed his lens as he took a step aside to get out of the way. The thug just ran into the elevator, the thief nodded gratefully to him as the elevator doors closed.

The manager stopped himself and slammed a hand on the metal surface before leveling a glare at Spider–Man as he said, "What's with you? You could have stop him."

Spider–Man narrowed his lens as he said, "Not my problem."

The manager glared at Spider–Man then left for his office to call the police. Spider–Man called up the elevator.

Calvin was walking home still upset as he said, "That was a bust. No money, not even a ride home. Uncle Scott said he'd be there at the library. I guess all those cops wouldn't let him park." When he reached his neighborhood, he saw police car at his home. A crowd of people had already begun to form as officers tries to keep the civilian back.

Calvin gripped with fear sprinted frantically over to his home to see if his parents and Uncle Scott are okay. He came across his father holding his mother as they sobbed softly with each other. As Calvin said, "Mom, dad."

As Zoey said hugging him "Calvin."

As Calvin asks, "Mom, dad, what's wrong?"

As Zoey said, "It's your uncle…"

Calvin's eyes widen in horror as he slowly pushed his way through the crowd. Once he got to where the police had blocked them as Calvin said, "That's my uncle!" He knelt down next to Scott who had a wound on his chest.

As Calvin asks, "What happened?!"

As the police Officer said, "He tried to stop a carjacker. Paramedics are on the way." Calvin slowly took Scott's hand as he asks, "Uncle Scott, can you hear me? Uncle Scott?"

Scott open his eyes then he looks at Calvin as he said, "Calvin…"

As Calvin said, "It's okay, I'm here, Uncle Scott."

Scott grip his hands with Calvin's hand tighter as he said, "Calvin…" His eyes faded away and his hand let go of Calvin's hand even though Calvin was still holding on.

Walter and Zoey saw this as Zoey buried her face into Walter's chest as he held onto her tighter.

Calvin look on with tears rolling down on his face as he sobbed as he closed his eyes as his head moved down as he knelt next to Scott still holding his limp hand.

As an officer said, "We got the shooter he's heading south with three cars in pursuit."

When Calvin heard that, anger and rage were now in his eyes as he looked at the sidewalk. He stood up taking one last look at Scott before he ran off.

As Zoey said, "Calvin!"

As the officer said, "Ma'am let him go, kids his age take it the hardest."

Calvin went into an ally putting on his Spider–Man suit as he said, "I'm gonna get him for what he did…" He held up his mask before putting it on as he said, "Calvin Marek can't get to you, but Spider–Man can!" He'll let the cops deal with him when he's done with him.

Spider–Man ran to the wall and jumped up on it as he crawled himself all the way up to the roof. He swung using his webs, stopping on a roof he sees the Police cars chasing the killer in his Uncle Scott's car.

Looking towards the building across Spider–Man fires a web and shoots across latching onto the building and jumps off. Spider–Man fires web after web as he swung across the buildings and lands right on top of the car. Slamming his fist through the hood of the car the killer who wore a ski mask panics as he swerves around the road losing the cops and crashes into an abandon warehouse.

Crawling out of the car the killer grabs the money and tries to make a run for it and went inside the warehouse. Spider–Man crawled inside the warehouse as he quietly crawled along the wall. When he reaches down he accidentally hit a box.

As the murderer ask picking up a handgun and firing wildly at the ceiling "Whose there?!"

Spider–Man revealed himself on top of boxes. Spider–Man shot a web line that stuck to the barrel of the pistol and with a swing of his arm, sent it flying out of the window. As Spider–Man asks, "This night, do you remember the face of the man you killed for a car?!" As he said, "He was a good man with a good family: a brother, a sister in law and a nephew!"

As the man asks, "What does it matter to you anyway?!"

As Spider–Man said, "Everything!" He then leaps forward and kick the murderer in the face sending him to the ground.

The murderer quickly stood up and ran away fearfully as he said, "I got to get out of here!"

But Spider–Man stood in front of him as he said, "Don't even bother running. There's no place you can hide!" He then uses his webs at the murderer by the jacket tossing into a crate. Spider–Man grab the murderer by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the window.

Spider–Man grabbed the mask covering the thug's face and threw it away only to recoil in shock when he looked at the face of his uncle's killer it was the man he saw today. As he said, "That face…I know that face…but it can't be." But it was, the very same man who ran past at the Wrestling area, the thief he didn't when he had the chance.

As Spider–Man asks, "What have I done?" He then slams his fist against the wall leavening a dent on it as he asks, "What have I done?!" He regains his focus as he said, "I should drop you take from you like what you took from that man."

The man was so scared that he lost conscious.

As Spider–Man said, "But that's not what Uncle Scott would want."

Outside the cops saw the crash car, as an Officer said, "I hate to do it, but we'll have to rush him, we can't let slip by in the dark."

Then they notice something above them as an officer asks, "What the?"

They saw it was the murderer trapped in a spider web.

As the Officer said, "It's the thief…in a spider web?"

Spider–Man swing until he was on top of a builder before he took of his mask revealing his tears from his eyes as he said, "My fault…this is all my fault." He held his hand on the left side of his head as he said, "If only I stopped him when I could have, Uncle Scott would still be alive."

As a voice said, "Hey there, kid."

Calvin turn to see someone wearing a Spider–Man suit similar to his Spider–Man but he has a large white spider on the chest instead of black. The spider has long legs and ends at the thin blue piping of the suit. The shoes also appeared to be inspired by trendy sneakers. As he said, "Looks like you had a rough night."

As Calvin asks, "Who are you?"

The man took off his mask revealing a young man with brown hair and hazel eyes as he said, "I'm Peter Parker, it's nice to meet you." He held out a hand.

Calvin shook it, when he tried to pull away, he was shocked to find he couldn't break his grip, even with his super strength. As he asks, "Huh?"

As Peter said, "Sorry, my hands get sticky sometimes."

Calvin's eyes widen as he asks, "You mean you…"

As Peter said, "That's right, Calvin. I'm like you." He leapt into the air then he landed the ground safely as he said, "I'm also known as Spider–Man but from another world."

As Calvin asks, "Huh?"

As Peter said, "It's hard to explain but I'm from a parallel universe. Anyway, sorry about your uncle."

Calvin look down as he asks, "Thanks, have you…"

As Peter said sadly "Yeah, I have too." As he said, "I saw what you did back there. You did the right thing."

As Calvin said, "Maybe, but I felt like I wanted to kill him but couldn't."

As Peter asks, "Can you tell me why?"

As Calvin said, "Even if I did take his life it wouldn't change anything or worse I'd be just as bad as him."

As Peter said, "Part of being Spider-Man is loss, it's true for everyone who has the powers." As he said, "But there is one thing you should know."

As Calvin asks, "What's that?"

As Peter said, "Calvin, tonight you learned a valuable lesson."

As Calvin asks, "Which is?"

As Peter said, "That with great power, there must always come great responsibility."

As Calvin said, "With Great Power, comes Great Responsibility. My uncle told me that."

As Peter said, "You uncle was a wise man."

As Calvin said, "I didn't think I truly understood until tonight."

As Peter said, "When I was your age, I was put in a similar position. And I lost someone too. But every day, I do what I can to try and make up for my mistake, by using my powers to help people who need it. Calvin, I think this world needs a Spider –Man. I want you to be their Spider–Man."

As Calvin asks, "Me?"

As Peter said placing his hands on Calvin's shoulder "I have my own world to protect and with everything you've gone through. To go through that and not break, it proves that you're ready." As he said, "I know it."

Calvin look down as he said looking at him "I'll try."

Peter smiled as he said, "That's all you can do." He put on his mask as he said, "Good luck, Spider–Man it was nice meeting you."

As Calvin said smiling "Likewise, Spider–Man."

Spider–Man nodding as he gave a two finger salute before he ran off as a portal appeared in front of him and jump through it as it disappeared.

Calvin look down at his mask.

Calvin had returned back to his normal clothes as he finally got home. Walter came over to Calvin and pulled him into a tight hug to which the teen returned relieved that Calvin came home. Zoey came over with tears streaming down her face as she joined in hugging her husband and son. Calvin just stood there with tears going down his face as he hugged his father and mother.

That night, Calvin learned that he's been giving a great power and they can't be taken likely. He vows on that day that he won't turn down a helping hand ever again, to protect this city, to become a hero. Despite the Super Banned law, he won't stop doing the right thing.

Spider–Man fired his web lines swinging over the street as he turned the corner. He landed on the wall as he crawled up it fast before shooting a web lines up and over the building. He soon landed on a tall building looking down at the city in his crouched position.

People will call him many things, a menace, Amazing, Spectacular, but he'll always be known as Spider–Man!

Hey, guys the first chapter of Spider–Man is done! Yes, it's Peter Parker from the 2018 game. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
